Chamomile
by Wednesday Ghost
Summary: Short FujiTezu vignette. Sorta smutty. Fuji gets what he wants, even if only when sleeping. ["It leaves you kind of bitter, ne?"]


Title: Chamomile

Author: Coyen

Series: Prince of Tennis

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): FujiTezu

Disclaimer: I do not own TeniPuri. Thank God for that.

Author's Notes: I couldn't help myself. FujiTezuka is just too much fun to write, even when so much of it out there sucks, people have begun to hate it. But I don't think I can write the smut yet, though I've tried... Fuji can be so hard to write, trying to capture both sides of him in a handful of words. _ *Hits head violently against totem pole* And Tezuka can be a real bitch when you want him to be horny, but he insists on being an ice queen. Stoopid buchou! *tortures Tezuka by showing him nekkid Kaido pictures* aww, but those pictures areso much fun! *steals back from Inui*

Nyeh heh heh enjoy.

----

"I like this new one, Tezuka." Fuji pressed his lips to the other boy's forehead, inhaling the scent of strawberries in the dark locks, left lingering behind by a sweet-smelling shampoo. "I reminds me of ice cream."

Tezuka turned slightly away from Fuji, pretending to not care about his words and approval. "It was on sale."

"Of course." Fuji shifted his weight off of his knees and sat down next to the captain on the bed. He leaned against the taller boy's side, relaxing into the mild curves. "Are you going out again tonight, Tezuka? To practice alone?"

Tezuka continued to stare at the blue wall across the room. "No."

Fuji smiled softly. "Good. It's... been a while. I was hoping we could stay in." He reached up to touch two pale fingers to Tezuka's bottom lip. "That's fine, right?"

Tezuka didn't answer right away. After a moment, he looked away from the wall and towards Fuji's heart-shaped face, none of the emotions of which he could read. "Fuji....." His grainy voice trailed off.

"I know."

Fuji stood and crossed the floor of the room, locking the door. When he returned, he straddled Tezuka's lap, slippers falling to the floor. The lithe boy brushed his fingers across Tezuka's cheek, then dropped them to the broad chest, the tan color of his skin hidden by a white school shirt. Deft fingertips undid buttons fluidly, with much practice, and tugged the shirt gently off. Fuji spread his palm out, feeling the beating of Tezuka's heart steady, controlled. The captain was still tense. The sound of voices downstairs drifted up, muffled, quiet, and faded away. Fuji leaned in and pushed Tezuka back, fingertips now finding twin nipples, and lips finding a slender neck. He moved slowly, so slowly, as if he'd been waiting for this for a long time, and used a quiet force that bespoke his determination to not let Tezuka get away. 

Tezuka lay obediantly back on the bed, and turned his head to the side so he wouldn't have to watch Fuji do these things to him. A red color was slowly rising on his cheeks, and his heart was speeding up. He couldn't look, he wouldn't look, he glanced down- Fuji's face was smiling subtley, like a contended cat, lapping at the dusky nubs. Little shivers passed up and down Tezuka's spine at this cruel sight. His pants tightened at the crotch, and Fuji noticed, but didn't say anything. Only took advantage of it.

He moved further up, and placed a light kiss on the corner of Tezuka's mouth. "I've missed you, Tezuka. I've missed this." He pushed his lips against the taller boy's, pressing firmly, running his tongue along the crease until the other boy opened up, parted his own lips. Fuji instantly deepened the kiss, Tezuka slow to respond, but eventually returning the gesture with almost fevered panic. Fuji's nimble fingertips had unbuttoned and unzipped Tezuka's pants in moments, and that milky hand slipped beneath the elastic of blue boxers, creeping, encircling, squeezing. Tezuka broke the kiss to gasp for air, as if he'd been punched in the stomach. His glasses lay on the pillow, abandoned.

Fuji smiled and moved his hand, slow at first, then faster. His smile was unreadable; whether it was happiness in being with his lover again, or at seeing Tezuka thrust his hips and fight the urge to pant, face red in shame, no one could have been sure. He freed his unoccupied hand and began to unbutton his own pants and shirt, deftly removing the clothing without breaking pace with his other hand, or the kiss that he had leaned back in for. Tezuka noticed nothing, eyes closed in a void of thought. He finally shuddered at the last few long, drawn-out strokes of Fuji's hand, and supressing a cry, released quickly and quietly. Fuji licked his hand clean like a cat, then joined Tezuka on the bed, laying down next to him, curling up close.

"Did you miss me too, Tezuka?" He asked softly.

The taller boy said nothing, expression hidden by locks of dark hair.

Fuji closed his eyes, and smiled. He didn't expect Tezuka to ever answer that question, and that was okay, he didn't need to have his lover say it for him to be happy. That was just the way the captain was, and Fuji had accepted it. The Seigaku regular relaxed into the taller boy's chest, and let the weariness of his body catch up. As soon as the deep, even breathing of slumber had surrounded him, Tezuka's arms slipped silently about his body, the touch wordless, and Fuji smiled in his sleep.

End

Author's Notes:  Please, please review!  I'll luff you forever ne!  XD


End file.
